Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to video quality evaluation, and, more specifically, to full-reference and non-reference video quality evaluation of live video.
Description of the Related Art
Non-real-time video quality evaluation can be performed to ascertain the quality of a video. For example, video can be evaluated to ascertain differences between the video and the actual scene that the video captured or to ascertain differences between versions of the same video. For instance, video capture devices may add imperfections to the video due to imperfect lenses, deficient software or failures of hardware as well as imperfect coding and decoding schemes used to create and view compressed versions of the video. In other instances, environmental factors such as low light or fast movement of objects in the scene also contribute to poor quality video. Video quality evaluation can identify such deficiencies. There are multiple ways to evaluate video quality. For example, evaluation may be performed by measuring quantitative or qualitative attributes of the video itself or by manually comparing different versions of a video to one another and analyzing the visual differences.
Due to hardware and software restrictions, video quality evaluation may be performed on a different machine from where the video was recorded. For example, video recording is often performed with portable devices that suffer from constrained memory and processing power due to weight or power restrictions associated with portable devices. The constrained memory and processing power of these capture devices makes simultaneous video recording and video analysis infeasible. Consequently, video quality evaluation is normally performed, if at all, at a separate time and on a different device from when the video was recorded. However, the original unencoded and unimpaired frames are not available on the different device and full reference comparison cannot be performed without the original uncompressed frames.